Picture Perfect Memories
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"Some people think pictures make better stories than words. Some people think words make better stories than pictures. Well, I think that the best stories are made from both of them combined."- a series of drabbles based on pictures. AU. four-shot.
1. sunshineafterathunderstorm

**A/N:** My first attempt at drabble…I'm not even sure I wrote it right. XD Oh, well. The title of this story belongs to Lady Antebellum (Need You Now), not me, unfortunately. Check out the picture if you have time, it's a gorgeous photograph. (: This shall be updated whenever I get inspiration or find a good picture because drabbles are so short yet fun to write. (: Please tell me your thoughts in a review, I encourage criticism(:

**~you're my sunshine after a thunderstorm~**

_http:/icur2ys4me(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Hello-Sunshine-127738189?q=1&qo=1_

Massie Block was many things. She was a princess, a brat, a bitch, an alpha, and many others, but not a lot of people would ever consider her to be a romantic. She just seemed too cold, too heartless, somehow. Well, they would never know the truth: Massie Block was a sucker for love.

The only person that had ever come close to know this was Todd Lyons. He was the one she turned to when she had problems, the one who helped her through hard times, the one who encouraged her to go back to school after nasty breakups. Massie never _planned_ on falling in love with her best friend's brother. At some point in time it just _happened_.

There's no other way to describe him.

He was her sunshine after a thunderstorm.


	2. ifonlyicouldwriteyouasong

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the review, Fireworks Forever. It made my day and encouraged me to update fast. :D So this chapter is dedicated to you, Fireworks Forever. For being the only reviewer for this story so far. (: Everyone else, please review! :D

**~if only i could write you a song to make you fall in love~**

_http:/smiley-sweety(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/MuSiC-82891726?q=1&qo=1_

Everyone just thought of Dylan Marvil as the fiery redhead with an attitude and a love for food. No one knew about her _obsession_ for music. She could play the piano, the violin, the drums, the flute, and the guitar. During all her spare time, when her friends thought she was on _The Daily Grind _set with her mom, she really was practicing her music. Trying to perfect it.

Because…

Well, because one day, she had no idea when, but one day, she wanted to play her music for a certain Josh Hotz. She loves him with all her heart. Ever since when they were in kindergarten and he defended her when Chris Plovert tried to steal her green crayon.

She knew she probably would never get the chance with him that she deserved, with Alicia all over him and all.

But she could hope, couldn't she?

If only she could write him a song to make him fall in love.


	3. seemefly

**A/N:** Again, thanks for the review Fireworks Forever. I love Dylosh too. (: They're really cute. And if you're right, then the other 30-some people who read this story are crazy. xD Oh, and the title of this chapter is from a Chinese song called **挥着翅膀的女孩**, (roughly translated it means "the girl with wings") by a Chinese artists called 容祖儿. Strange, I know. xD Anyway, on with the story! :D

**~see me fly, i'm proud to fly up high~**

_http:/lonelypierot(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Fly-69796368?q=1&qo=1_

Chris Plovert. The name brought back nothing but bitter memories.

He was the only unattainable guy Alicia Rivera had ever met. All the other guys of BOCD High were like play-doh in her perfectly manicured hands.

Two of them of which caused her to lose all the true friends she ever had.

But that's not why she was here today, to tell you her life story.

Today, Alicia Rivera was standing on top of this cliff was to finally achieve her dream: to fly. She knew this was the cowardly way out of all her problems, but she didn't think of it that way. She thought of it as an act of bravery. I mean, not all people have the guts to what she was about to do. It takes courage.

You might be wondering, why would Alicia Rivera want to _suicide_?

Well, lately, life hasn't been worth living. She's been ditched by her friends and renamed the school _slut/whore_ yet the only guy she wants she can't get. The only thing she regrets is never being able to know if she could ever have had him. Before she could ponder this, she made her decision, walked up to the edge of the precipice, and jumped, laughing giddily the whole way down. She could feel her raven black hair blowing behind her and her limited edition Ralph Lauren dress fluttering in the breeze, and she loved the feeling. This was her dream. This was what she wished she could do over and over again. Unfortunately, this could happen only once, so she planned on enjoying it.

Just before she hit the sharp rocks, she had one last thought.

See me fly, I'm proud to fly up high.


	4. keytomyheart

**A/N:** Darn. I haven't updated in quite a long while. xD Well, good news is, here I am! I hope you guys like this chapter and sorry for the delay! Leesh, thank you for your review! I like my Dylosh best too, like everyone else. xD And I'll try to not have any more grammatical errors. (: Faith, thank you for reviewing and commentary on each drabble! Sorry about making the first one Tassie. xD You're a fantastical writer too, Faith. And I shall write more! Like. _Now_! (:

**~you have the key to my heart~**

_http:/vanilla-tapes(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/where-is-the-key-to-heart-100542622?q=boost%3Apopular+key+to+heart&qo=129_

As Claire Lyons sat on the stiff chair in the waiting area of the airport, she felt her phone buzz in her bag multiple times as many people texted and called her. She took her Sidekick out of her Gap hobo bag and looked at who had sent her messages.

**38 Messages 18 Missed Calls**

**Massie Block (9 messages) Massie Block (5 calls)**

**Kristen Gregory (8 messages) Kristen Gregory (3 calls)**

**Dylan Marvil (5 messages) Dylan Marvil (2 call)**

**Alicia Rivera (2 messages) Alicia Rivera (1 call)**

**Kemp Hurley (14 messages) Kemp Hurley (7 calls)**

Ignoring all the messages from her friends and all the calls, she opened the latest message from Kemp.

**From: Kemp Hurley**

**To: Claire Lyons**

**Message: **_Claire, where the hell are you? The police are here, detectives are here, private investigators are here, everyone is here, looking for you! Claire, don't leave. Don't do anything stupid. You have the key to my heart, I gave it to you. Doesn't that mean anything to you? How could you take it away from me? Claire, please come back, or at least reply to all of our messages and calls. We're all so incredibly worried about you._

_I love you,_

_Kemp_

"Ha." Claire bitterly chuckled. "How can you be so stupid, Kemp? I'm leaving because the key to your heart means _everything _to me. I don't deserve you, Kemp. You need to find somebody better than me. And the best way to do that is to forget about me. Out of sight, out of mind, right?" Claire whispered under her breath as crystal clear tears flowed out of baby blue eyes and fell onto her American Eagle jeans clad legs.

"Flight UA285 to Orlando International Airport is now boarding. Passengers please go to gate 26 for boarding." The announcer's voice sounded out over the large airport.

Claire got up from her uncomfortable sitting position and walked towards the gate. She handed her boarding ticket to the perky airport attendant and boarded the plane. After sitting down in her economy class seat, she sent Kemp one last message.

**From: Claire Lyons**

**To: Kemp Hurley**

**Message: **_I am where I am and I don't care what's happening back home. The key to your heart means absolutely nothing to me, Kemp. I'm sorry. We're over._

_Claire_

After sending that last message, she turned off her phone, stuffed it deep into her bag, and pulled her knees up to her chest, sobbing quietly. The only mildly happy thought in her mind among all the devastated ones was that at least she did this through text because she definitely couldn't have told him that in person, it was the biggest lie she had ever told in her life.


End file.
